Forwardism
}} |} Forwardism is a ideology about uniting people through the use of thinking, doing and moving foward while bearing in mind the lasting effects. It was created and announced by King Dope the then-leader of the now defunt EUFNPresident Dope (October 19, 2008). "EUFN - Ideology of Forwardism". EUFN. Retrieved on December 23, 2009. on October 20th, 2008 at 12:29am. The official colour of the ideology is said to be green. Introduction to Forwardism Forwardism is an ideology where people can only be united through talking and discussing ideas and so on bearing in mind it affects. Forwardism rejects isolation which would weaking the alliance community and unity and forwaordism would enrich co-operation and unity which would strengthing the alliance and move it forward. The three basic points of Forwardism The basic points of forwardism is that: *Everyone, everything and every action has a ripple effect. *Thinking about point A is one thing but doing point A is another. *Everyone has a choice, everyone has a voice and everyone can join. The meaning of these 3 points are: * Doing something can change something or have repercussions on something (i.e our alliance) whether is be it good or bad * There is a difference between thinking and doing and you gotta do one or the other bearing in mind the ripple effect * Member(s) chooses something (a doing action), members talks and discusses about it (applies a thinking/doing action) and members can join it (again doing action) Types of Forwardism Economic Forwardism A part of Forwardism is the Economic Forwardism which applys the basics of Fowardism with economy. For example, an alliance that uses Economic Forwardism will have a member or members thinking about and choosing to do tech deals (or other economic activites) and other members will talk about it and discusses it and can join it which will then have a ripple effect on the alliance that can be econmically good or bad while at the same time getting people together and talk about things which would unify them and move the alliance forward to its economic goals. Forwardist Alliances As of 2012 There are no alliance that is officially Forwardist. However most alliances do exbit some Forwardist tendencies. List of Forwardist alliances *'EUFN', from 28th October 2008 - 5th February 2009 *'Celtic World Order', from 22nd July 2011 - 22nd July 2012 List of Major Forwardists *King Dope, *Taylorm2, *Emperor Murphy, *Jim Smith (More of a Tayist then a Forwardist) History Colour Over the years the colour green became associated with Forwardism due to its association with green team alliances of EUFN and the Celtic World Order. Competition For over 3 years and 2 months, Forwardism was soley championed by King Dope, however in early 2012 forwardism started to face compition and possible decline due to the formation of King Dope's new ideology: Tayism. KD plans to keep forwardism going despite the competition it now faces. Uncertain future On January 28th 2012 King Dope left Planet Bob leaving Forwardism in a uncertain future. Celtic World Order, the only Forwadist alliance on the planet that was ruled by King Dope, proclaimed Jim Smith to be their new leader. Jim Smith although claims to be a Forwardist, prefers to label himself has a Tayist and sees Tayism to be a much more better ideaology to serve an alliance such as the Celtic World Order. On 22nd July 2012, CWO's first aniversary, Jim Smith made the alliance into a Tayist alliance. The future of Forwardism looks grim for Forwardists. See also * EUFN * Celtic World Order References category:philosophies Category:Political ideologies Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations Category:Celtic World Order